Tussen Schaduw en Licht
by Flower of the Moon
Summary: Dewie is een gewone scholiere totdat Sean op haar school komt en ze kennis maakt met zijn broer, Troy. Samen komen ze erachter dat ze voorbestemd zijn om alle fantasiewerelden van de ondergang te redden. Zal het ze lukken? R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**inleiding**

Met slippende banden schieten de politieauto's de hoek om en remmen voor een oud herenhuis met een oprijlaan van grind. Achter de politieauto's aan komt een ambulance.

Bij de poort staat een oude vrouw. Ze loopt haastig naar de uitstappende mannen.'Gelukkig jullie zijn er!! Ik wist niet wat ik moest doen. Ik heb hem vanochtend gevonden naast het zwembad', zegt ze angstig. Een kalende man komt naar voren en vraagt of de vrouw de weg wil wijzen naar het slachtoffer. Ze knikt ja en ze lopen met zijn allen om het huis heen naar het zwembad, afgeschermd door de oude bomen en dichte struiken.

Een jonge politieagent stoot zijn collega aan en zegt:'de bibbers lopen over mijn ruggengraat. Brr.. wat een enge plek is het hier.' De roodharige man waar hij tegen sprak knikte en ze liepen snel door het overschaduwde pad naar het zwembad, achter de anderen aan. De jonge agent kijkt een paar keer over zijn schouder het bos in. 'Waar kijk je toch naar?' vraagt een ambulancebroeder, die voor hem loopt, spottend. ' Ik heb het gevoel dat we in de gaten gehouden worden door iets' De broeder grinnikt en kijkt hem spottend aan. 'Jongen toch, je leest teveel spookverhalen'

Als ze onder een zwart poortje, begroeid met rode rozen lopen, zijn ze bij het zwembad. Het was een immens groot zwembad. Ongeveer 20 bij 30 meter, met eromheen een grasveld. Op het grasveld zagen ze het slachtoffer, liggend op zijn buik. Hij had donkerzwart haar en droeg een spijkerbroek en een zwarte blouse. De politieagenten zette het terrein af en de ambulancebroeders gingen naar het slachtoffer toe. Ze onderzochten het lichaam en toen ze hem op de brancard tilden zagen ze zijn gezocht. Een litteken liep van zijn rechteroog naar zijn rechteroor. Voor de rest was zijn gezicht prachtig. Hij was wit en zijn gelaatstrekken waren perfect. Toen legden ze een witte doek over hem heen en reden ze de brancard naar de ambulance.

De derde broeder ging naar de kalende man toe, die duidelijk de leider was. 'Zo'n vreemde moord heb ik nog nooit gezien', zegt hij;' Geen teken van wurging, messteken, vuurwapens of iets anders. Het lijkt alsof hij aan een natuurlijke dood is gestorven' De kale man luistert aandachtig naar de woorden van de man. 'Een beetje vreemde plek om dood te gaan, vind je ook niet?' vraagt hij aan de politieman. 'Ja, inderdaad ik snap er niks van. Eerst maar kijken wat het spooronderzoek oplevert en dan zien we wel verder.' Als hij zich tot de oude vrouw wendt, merkt hij dat ze weg is. Hij haalt zijn schouders op, waarschijnlijk heeft ze nu wel meer dan genoeg moord en dood in haar tuin gezien dan dat ze op haar leeftijd kan verdragen.

De hele dag is het druk in de tuin van de vrouw, regelmatig komt ze langs om koffie in te schenken en een plak cake uitdelen, maar ze blijft uit de buurt van het zwembad.

Als de politieagenten weg gaan loopt ze mee en zwaait ze de mannen uit. Als ze om de hoek verdwijnen verschijnt er een glimlach om haar lippen en glinsteren haar ogen. Ze weet dat ze voorzichtig moet zijn, maar ze heeft haar doel bereikt. De Waarschuwer is dood en de Uitverkorene loopt op deze wereld rond zonder dat ze ook maar van iets af weet.


	2. Chapter 2

hoofdstuk 1

Ik gooide snel mijn fiets neer in het fietsenrek. Weer te laat! De laatste bel was 2 minuten geleden gegaan en dat was weer een teken voor het zoveelste uurtje nakomen. Het Engis College was in te laat komen zeer streng. Als je zelfs maar een paar seconden na de laatste bel het lokaal nog binnen kwam stuiven werd je er met dezelfde vaart er weer uit gezet om je te melden. En dat had ik helaas al een paar keer mee gemaakt, eigenlijk zovaak al dat mijn ouders zijn opgebeld met het verzoek om een afspraak te maken met de directie zodat ze 'maatregelen kunnen nemen tegen het gedrag van mevrouw Dewie Anderson'.

Mijn ouders hadden me een flinke preek gegeven over verantwoordelijkheid en ouder worden. Het liep alleen een beetje uit de hand en tegen de tijd dat ze klaar waren was het al bijna 1 uur s'nachts en had ik me de volgende dag weer verslapen.

Met een zucht tilde ik mijn tas op mijn schouders. Weer een lange schooldag te gaan. Ach ja, als deze dag erop zat waren we al weer op de helft van de schoolweek, het was immers woensdag, en dan zal het niet lang meer duren voordat het weer weekend was. Alleen kon je het eigenlijk geen weekend noemen als je keek naar de berg huiswerk wat op me stond te wachten (en stilletjes zat te grijnzen omdat het mijn prachtige, zonnige en vrije weekend verpestte)

Ik liep snel het schoolgebouw binnen en toetste mijn wachtwoord in op mijn kluisje. Het deurtje ging zoemend open en ik propte mijn zwarte jas erin en haalde mijn Natuurkunde boeken eruit. Toen ik alles in mijn tas had gestopt liep ik gehaast naar het leslokaal en stapte naar binnen.

" Jongens en meisjes, ik hoop dus dat jullie Sean de weg willen wijzen in het schoolgebouw en hem op weg helpen met zijn schoolcarrière", zei meneer Strolam. Huh, dacht ik toen ik vlug naar mijn tafel liep, een nieuwe leerling? Daar is niks van gezegd.

"Nou ik zie dat mevrouw Anderson toch nog heeft besloten dit uurtje mee te willen maken. Helaas zal ik u terug naar de directie moeten sturen", zei Strolam terwijl hij me geïrriteerd aan keek, "dus als u zo vriendelijk wilt zijn om nu het lokaal te verlaten."

Alle hoofden van de klas draaien zich om en kijken me aan. Een aantal grinnikten en de anderen keken me aan met een arrogante blik. Langzaam stond ik weer op, toch gesnapt.

Het zou ook knap geweest zijn als hij me niet had opgemerkt, want voordat hij met de les begint noemt Strolam eerst altijd alle namen op en bestudeerd de leerling die 'ja' heeft gezegd nauwkeurig of het geen persoon in vermomming is.

" He Deetje zorg je er wel voor dat je gelijk een briefje meekrijgt waarop staat dat mensen voor je uit moeten kijken aangezien je een randdebiel bent", riep Kevin. De klas barstte in lachen uit. "Ik zal gelijk een briefje voor jou meevragen waarop staat dat omgaan met jou op eigen risico gebeurt en dat de school niet verantwoordelijk is voor alle gebroken harten die jij veroorzaakt", reageerde ik.

Ik zag Sean zachtjes grinniken om mijn reactie, de rest van de klas keek afwachtend naar Kevin. "Dat had je gedacht, loser. En nog een gouden tip voor jou, lees de Cosmo eens en koop wat kleren uit deze tijd. Wat jij aan hebt is al sinds de Steentijd uit de mode"

"Nou kan die wel weer Kevin", riep meneer Strolam; "en Dewie gaat nu onmiddellijk naar de directie en kom vanmiddag een uurtje extra om dit soort gedrag af te leren. En jij, Kevin, hou je gedeisd anders blijf je de volgende keer ook wat langer hier." "Maar meneer, ik deed niks en waarom moet ik wel nablijven en Kevin niet?" riep ik verontwaardigt uit. "Wil je er 2 uur van maken, mevrouw Anderson. Dat kan hoor. Ik zit toch vandaag tot 6 uur op school." "Nee,nee ik ga al."

Ik vluchtte uit het lokaal en mijn achterblijvende klasgenoten brulden het uit. Ik hoorde Strolam nog net zeggen dat Sean geen voorbeeld moest nemen aan mij omdat dat zijn schoolcarrière zou ruïneren.

Hardop vloekend liep ik de school door, richting het kantoortje van de directie. Waarom moest Strolam mij altijd hebben en nooit iemand anders? Hij maakt mijn leven hier tot een hel. Hij wist altijd wel iets te verzinnen om me uit de les te schoppen en vervolgens een uur of meer na te laten komen. En Kevin is ook zo'n etterbak. Hij kan in de ogen van de leraren ook nooit wat fout doen en hij moet altijd mij hebben omdat ik niet net als de rest alles doet wat hij zegt. En als ik dan een weerwoord geeft dan is het altijd "Mejuffrouw Anderson blijft u maar wat extra uurtjes op school".

En zo liep ik de helft van de mensheid uit te schelden tot ik terecht kwam bij het kantoortje. Ik zuchtte diep, streek mijn donkerblauwe bloes glad en klopte op de deur. Toen er geen geluid kwam uit de kamer klopte ik nog maar een keer. Geen antwoord. Ik voelde de opluchting langzaam bezit van me nemen.

Ik vond het altijd raar om te beseffen dat ik gespannen was als ik hierheen moest gaan, terwijl er niks engs aan was. Vaak kreeg ik een lange preek, wat strafwerk op en moest ik mijn excuses aan de leraar aanbieden.

Ik besloot net om dan maar in de aula te wachten tot de les voorbij zou zijn toen de deur opengezwaaid werd. "Ja?" "Ehm.. Weet u misschien waar ik de directie kan spreken?" " Ja, die staat voor je" "Oh, neemt u me niet kwalijk. Ik werd naar u toe gestuurd omdat ik weer eens te laat in de les kwam en vervolgens een niet-al-te-leuk praatje had met een medeleerling." "Kom binnen, dan kunnen we even rustig verder praten"

Ik aarzelde even voordat ik het kantoortje binnenstapte. Ik zag de vrouw die de deur open had gedaan naar het grote mahoniehouten bureau lopen. Ik nam plaats op de stoel voor het bureau en keek de vrouw vragend aan.

"Ik ben mevrouw Schatlen. Ik ben de vervangster voor de directie. Mijn collega heeft namelijk een ongeluk gehad en ligt nu een paar weken in het ziekenhuis. Ik blijf hier net zolang werken totdat meneer Davis zich weer beter voelt en tot die tijd kun je bij mij terecht." "Oh..oké. Hoe gaat het nu met meneer Davis?" "Het gaat al iets beter. Hij heeft alleen een zware hersenschudding en hij heeft een aantal gebroken botten. Maar nu ter zake. Waarom wilde je me spreken?" "Ik was vandaag te laat, maar een paar minuutjes, en daar maakte een leerling een vervelende opmerking over en toen ik iets terug zei werd ik door meneer Strolam naar u toe gestuurd." Mevrouw Schatlen keek me nieuwsgierig aan.

"Wat is je naam?" vroeg ze beleefd. "Dewie Anderson, mevrouw." "De beruchte mejuffrouw Anderson! Eindelijk kan ik eens met u spreken over uw gedrag op school. Ik heb al vele verhalen en geruchten over u gehoord," zei Schatlan koeltjes;"Ik heb al veel delicten van u op de harde schijf van de schoolcomputer staan, jongedame, en helaas interesseert je dat weinig. En dat is zeer jammer want ik denk dat er onder die laag brutaliteit een lief en verlegen kind zit. Ja, Dewie, ik weet alles van kinderen. Maar ik begrijp dat we daar nu niet zoveel aan kunnen veranderen en het huidige probleem niet mee op kunnen lossen. Alhoewel…"

Al die tijd had ik naar mevrouw Schatlan geluisterd en er geprobeerd er tussen te komen en ik probeerde nu wat te zeggen, maar ze onderbrak me. "Ik heb wel een ideetje," vervolgde Schatlan; "Ik denk dat het het beste is om een schoolcursus 'psychologie en gedrag' na schooltijd te volgen en bij mij elke week een verslag van 5 kantjes inlevert met daarin wat je van die lessen hebt geleerd en een analyse, met behulp van de geleerde stof, op je eigen gedrag en daarnaast kom je elke vrijdag even langs voor een praatje."

Ik keek haar met open mond aan. Dit meende ze toch niet! Waar moest ik al die tijd vandaan krijgen? Of dacht ze dat een dag in plaats van 24 uur 34 uur duurde? "En ik wil dat je je excuses aanbied aan meneer Strolam, niet meer te laat komt en vriendschap sluit met iemand op deze school,"vervolgde ze haar lijst.

Ik wist dat het geen zin had om er commentaar op te geven en ik kon haar alleen maar aanstaren. "Ik denk dat je leven na deze periode al een heel stuk veranderd zal zijn en waarschijnlijk zul je er veel beter door voelen. Ik hoop dat je enthousiast aan meewerkt aan dit plan, wat ik speciaal voor rebelse meisjes, zoals jij, in elkaar heb gezet."

Blijkbaar was ik gepromoveerd van loser naar 'rebels meisje' dacht ik. De grootste vraag was wanneer ik verklaard zou worden tot 'hopeloos geval'.

"Je kunt nu gaan, Dewie Anderson. O ja, vanmiddag komt het formulier voor opgave van die cursus langs en ik wil jouw naam erbij zien staan als ik de lijst terug krijg." "Ik zal me inschrijven, mevrouw" "Oké, tot ziens Anderson."

Ik stond op en liep het kantoor uit. Toen ik de deur achter me dicht trok was ik nog steeds in shock. Kom op zeg! Dit kan gewoon niet! dacht ik woedend. Waarom moet _ik_ een psychologieprogramma volgen en ego-Kevin niet? En wat heb je aan zo'n stomme cursus, alsof je er ook maar iets van leert.

Ik sjorde mijn boekentas wat hoger op mijn schouder. Mijn zwarte armbanden om mijn linkerpols rinkelden vrolijk. En nog erger, dacht ik verder, hoe vind ik iemand die met me om wil gaan en niet denkt dat ik ontsnapt ben uit een psychiatrische kliniek?

Ik zuchtte en besloot om hier niet verder over na te denken. Ik liep naar mijn kluisje en wisselde mijn boeken. Toen ik het deurtje dicht sloeg ging de bel. De gangen stroomden vol leerlingen die op weg waren naar hun volgende les. Ik zuchtte nog een keer diep en voegde me bij de menigte.

Het was middagpauze en dat betekende een overvolle aula, kletsende vriendengroepjes, lange rijen bij de toonbank. Het menu van vandaag was spaghetti met klonterige bolognesesaus of een kalkoensandwich met een bekertje melk en een appel.

Mijn beslissing was snel genomen, ik wilde immers geen voedselvergiftiging oplopen en rekende mijn sandwichmenu af en baande een weg richting de tafeltjes. Een aantal mensen botsten tegen me op en zelf stond ik een paar keer op de tenen van een aantal medeleerlingen, wat me een aantal woedende blikken opleverde.

Toen ik eindelijk uit de drukte was zag ik dat alle tafeltjes in de aula bezet waren. Ik keek de aula nog eens grondig door om te kijken of ik misschien een plekje over het hoofd had gezien. Ik zag 2 plekjes. Een bij Kevin en een plekje bij de nieuwe leerling. Mijn keuze was niet moeilijk en ik liep vastberaden op Sean af.

Toen ik bij zijn tafeltje aan was gekomen tikte ik op zijn lichtbruine leren jack. Sean keek me vragend aan. "Hoi Sean. Ik ben Dewie, mag ik bij je aan tafel zitten?" "Ook hoi, was jij dat meisje dat Strolam de les uit werd gezet" Shit, waarom onthouden ze dat altijd wel? dacht ik. "Ja, dat zal wel kloppen." "Ik vond het eerlijk gezegd behoorlijk lullig voor je. Hij had die Kevin er ook uit moeten trappen." "Je bent niet de enigste die dat denkt."

Aangezien ik dit als een gesprek beschouwde besloot ik dat ik er wel bij kon gaan zitten. Zwijgend aten we onze lunch op, hij had net als ik op safe gespeeld en had ook een kalkoensandwich gekocht. Ik grinnikte. "Wat is er?" vroeg Sean nieuwsgierig. "Oh, ik zit me af te vragen hoeveel slachtoffers er morgen in het ziekenhuis liggen vanwege spaghetti-bolognese-vergiftiging" en ik grinnikte weer. "Het zag er inderdaad niet echt gezond uit. Hebben ze op andere dagen wat beters te eten of moet ik het uithouden op sandwiches?" "Als ik jou was dan zou ik het op sandwiches houden. Ook al ziet het er goed uit, je weet nooit wat ze in die troep hebben gegooid. Er gaan geruchten rond dat al het slachtafval van slagers enzovoort hier verwerkt worden." "En dat geloof jij?" vroeg Sean verbaasd. "Ik neem geen risico's. Je weet nooit wat waar is en wat niet. Er werd ook beweerd dat het toetspapier verwerkt werd tot toiletpapier." "En, was dat waar." "Ja", grinnikte ik. Hij keek me aan en barstte in lachen uit. Een paar mensen in de aula keken onze richting op. "Ik denk dat we wat aandacht trekken", mompelde ik. Sean keek me grinnikend aan; "en dat wil je niet." Het was geen vraag, maar een constatering. Ik knikte en hij probeerde wat te kalmeren. "En waarom wil je zo min mogelijk aandacht trekken?" "Omdat ze me toch al gestoord vinden en het doet me geen goed als ik te veel aandacht krijg. Vervelende opmerkingen en roddels, die ik vervolgens weer moet uitleggen aan de directie dat het absoluut niet waar is. En het zou mijn psychologische analyse ook niet veel goed doen" Sean proestte het weer uit. Blijkbaar kunnen niet alleen meiden melig zijn en toen herinerde ik me dat niemand nog van mijn psycho-logische cursus afwist behalve ik en mevrouw Schatlen. En nu Sean ook. Slim. Dus ik legde hem snel het probleem uit voordat hij zou gaan geloven in de verhalen die over mij de ronde deden. Gelukkig moest hij er alleen maar om lachen en verklaarde hij dat mevrouw Schatlen wel een cursus kon gebruiken. Verder kletsten we over de school, hobby's en zijn rooster. Hij bleek veel lessen samen met mij te hebben. Hij had alleen Frans en ik Duits en gym was op een ander uur. Toen de pauze af was gelopen liepen we samen naar ons volgende les; Scheikunde. Sean moest zich eerst melden bij de leraar voor algemene regels, uitleg en een plek, wat niet moeilijk zou zijn alleen de plek naast me was nog vrij. Ik liep gelijk door naar mijn tafel, achterin. Ik zette mijn tas op de grond en haalde mijn boeken eruit. Het lokaal stroomde langzaam vol met leerlingen die allemaal hun vaste tafels opzochten. Ik voelde me uitgeput. De korte nacht begon me op te breken. Mijn oogleden voelde zo zwaar aan en ik moest echt moeite doen om niet in slaap te vallen.

De leraar wees Sean inderdaad de plek naast haar aan als vaste plek voor hem. Niemand had er problemen mee, behalve Kevin natuurlijk. "Ik vind het niet kunnen dat Sean naast bij Goth-girl moet gaan zitten, meneer. Heeft u misschien geen andere plek voor hem?" De reactie van mijn Scheikundeleraar was geweldig en zijn score ging voor mij met 20 omhoog; "Ik denk dat jij je mond moet houden anders geef ik jou een nieuwe werkplek," zei hij nors; " Op de gang". "Oke meneer." Kevin draaide zich om naar mij; "Deetje wil je hem niet opeten?" "Hou je kop toch Kevin" Ik keek verbaasd op, want ik was niet de persoon die dat zei. "Jongens en meisjes, ik wil de les beginnen" onderbrak de leraar de woordenwisseling. En hij begon de proef van gisteren te bespreken.

" Bedankt voor wat je zei Sean" zei ik en ik keek hem aan. "Ik had het niet moeten zeggen maar hij heeft zo'n verwaand hoofd dat ik me er dood aan irriteer." "Het is niet alleen dat hoofd van hem", mompelde ik zacht.

De rest van het uur probeerde ik de les te volgen, maar ik verloor al snel mijn aandacht. Het proefje was zo simpel geweest en ik snapte niet wat er niet aan te snappen was, maar een aantal meiden uit mijn klas dachten er blijkbaar anders over en al snel ging de les over het uitleggen van stof van 2 jaar terug.

Ik zuchtte diep en onderdrukte een geeuw. Sean keek me nieuwsgierig aan. "Moe en ongeinteresseerd", mompelde ik. Hij grinnikte. Ik begon gedachteloos figuurtjes met mijn potlood in mijn schrift te tekenen. Kon ik maar naar huis.

Na scheikunde hadden we Geschiedenis. Het uur ging snel voorbij, voor een groot deel te danken aan Sean en voor ze het door had ging de bel al weer. Zo het laatste uur van vandaag zat er ook weer op. Ik mocht naar huis. Ik propte snel mijn boeken in mijn tas en nam halverwege de gang afscheid van Sean.

Ik liep snel door naar mijn kluisje, propte de rest van mijn boeken in mijn tas en pakte mijn jas. Toen ze zich omdraaide botste ze bijna op Kevin. "Kijk uit!" riep hij en hij zond haar een vernietigende blik toe voor hij verder liep.

"Wist je dat als blikken konden doden je nu morsdood op de grond lag?" zei iemand naast haar. Sean. "Ik denk dat ik dan toch maar een levensverzekering af moet sluiten," grinnikte ik. "Dat zou ik maar snel zijn als ik jou was. Zeg heb je al iemand om samen mee te werken aan het Geschiedeniswerkstuk?" "Eh.. nee." Stom werkstuk. "Zullen wij dan samen?" "Ja is goed", antwoordde ik. "Mooi dan is dat geregeld. Tot morgen." En weg was hij. Ik besloot dat het ook wel eens tijd werd om op te stappen en ik liep snel naar het fietsenhok.


	3. Chapter 3

Hoofdstuk 2.

Hehe, eindelijk klaar met mijn huiswerk. Ik keek op de keukenklok; 5 uur s'middags. Ik stond op en rekte me uit. Nog 2 uur en dan zouden mijn ouders thuis komen. Ik onderdrukte een geeuw toen ik de trap op liep richting mijn kamer. Toen ik mijn deur open deed bedacht ik me dat mijn ouders vandaag weer een conferentie hadden en dat ze pas s'avonds laat thuis zouden komen. Ik liep naar binnen en startte de computer op.

Het was een vrij oude computer met gratis internet; anders gezegd het duurde een eeuwigheid voordat dat ding helemaal uitgerateld was en ik aan de slag kon gaan. Ik keek eerst of ik nieuwe mailtjes binnen had gekregen en daarna besloot ik op internet te gaan zoeken voor een geschikt onderwerp voor het Geschiedeniswerkstuk.

Mijn ogen deden pijn toen ik de computer afsloot. Ik had bijna 2 en een half uur lang naar kleine lettertjes gelezen en er was echt niks interessants bij voor een Geschiedeniswerkstuk. Ik was chagrijnig en keek een tijdje boos voor me uit voordat ik dat gevoel van me afschoof. Ik moest maar eens wat eten voor mezelf klaar maken, dacht ik waarop mijn maag spontaan op reageerde door knorgeluidjes te produceren. Ik had eigenlijk wel zin in taco's en als het goed was hadden we de ingrediënten thuis liggen.

Mijn ouders en ik waren gek op pittig eten. Alles ging er bij ons wel in zolang er maat genoeg pepers in zaten. Ik ging naar de keuken en pakte alles wat ik nodig had en begon aan mijn avondmaal.

Ik werd wakker. Het was donker op mijn kamer. Ga nou slapen, dacht ik en draaide me weer om maar er klopte iets niet. Ik wist niet wat er aan de hand was maar ik was niet voor niets wakker geworden. Het was stil in huis, te stil en toen ik dat besefte voelde ik de angst opborrelen.

Ik keek op mijn wekker; het was 3 uur in de nacht. Ik kreunde. Morgen zou een zeer slaperige dag worden. Ik had tot s'avonds laat op de bank tv zitten kijken, wachtend tot mijn ouders thuis zouden komen. Om half 12 gaf ik het op en ging naar bed wetend dat ik morgen mijn bed niet uit zou kunnen komen als de wekker me om 7.00 uur terug bracht naar de werkelijkheid. Ik maakte me toen nog geen zorgen om mijn ouders, ook al hadden ze gezegd dat ze om half 11 thuis zouden zijn, wat niet gebeurde. Vaak liep de borrel na de vergaderingen uit en kwamen ze pas diep in de nacht thuis.

Ik had nooit tegen ze gezegd dat ik me, alleen in het grote huis, nooit echt op mijn gemak voelde als ze lang weg waren en toch wisten ze op een of andere manier. Daarom lieten ze vaak een voicemail achter of belden ze me op als het later dan 12 uur zou worden. Maar vandaag hadden ze niet gebeld. En dat was vreemd. En aangezien het nu 3 uur s'nachts was en ze nog steeds niet thuis waren werd het alleen maar vreemder.

Ik had het gevoel alsof ik elk moment in paniek kon raken, mijn keel was droog en ik kon bijna niet slikken. Rustig, rustig nou, dacht ik bij mezelf. Kom op zeg, je bent 16 jaar en je kan niet eens een nachtje alleen thuis zijn? Wat een watje ben je. Alles is oké. Waarschijnlijk is de telefoon van je vader weer eens stuk of is de accu weer leeg en hebben ze geen kleingeld bij zich om via een telefooncel in contact met je te komen. Er zal vast wel een goede reden hiervoor zijn. Ik voelde de paniek wegzakken. Goed zo, dacht ik, waar ben je nou bang voor? Oke dat was een verkeerde vraag. De paniek schoot weer omhoog en ik liep mijn gruwelijke-dingen-lijstje af. Dat ik hier alleen zit en er iets is gebeurd met pap en mam (1) of dat er inbrekers komen (2) of een seriemoordenaar die het op mij heeft voorzien (3) en dat… STOP!!!! Dacht ik woedend. Dit gaat te ver! Kom op zeg er kan je hier niks gebeuren in dit huis! Ik haalde diep adem en blies het langzaam weer uit.

Ik ging rechtop zitten en knipte het lampje op mijn nachtkastje aan. Van slapen kwam nu toch niks meer van, ik was veel te opgefokt (en bang, maar dat wilde ik niet aan mezelf toegeven). Ik stond op en liep naar de badkamer. Ik plensde wat koud water in mijn gezicht en probeerde wat rustiger adem te halen, wat jammer genoeg mislukte.

Vervolgens controleerde ik de slaapkamer van mijn ouders en inderdaad ze waren er niet, zoals ik al dacht. Vervolgens liep ik het hele huis door, controleerde of alles op slot zat, deed alle lampen aan en keek of er heel misschien nog een teken van leven op de voicemail achter was gelaten. Nee dus. Daarna liep ik terug naar mijn kamer en haalde mijn fleece-deken uit mijn kast en ik vond in de garage mijn wapen; een honkbalknuppel die afstamde uit de jonge jaren van mijn vader. Laat de inbrekers maar komen, dacht ik grimmig. Ik liep naar de bank in de woonkamer en ging er op zitten. Ik drapeerde de deken om me heen en legde de knuppel binnen handbereik neer. Ik durfde de tv niet aan te zetten, bang dat ik te veel lawaai zou maken en ik de mogelijke indringer niet zou horen.

Ik wist niet waarom ik zo bang reageerde, ik wist alleen dat al mijn zenuwen en intuitie op alarmfase rood stonden. Alles gilde "Kijk uit!!" en "Gevaar, vlucht!!". Ik had geen logische verklaring voor mijn gedrag, misschien zou die psychologiecursus toch nog ergens goed voor zijn.

Ik was nu klaarwakker en was me hyperbewust van elk geluid. Ik schrok me een ongeluk toen de knuppel van zijn plek gleed en kletterend op de grond terecht kwam. Toen ik zag wat er was gebeurd kreeg ik een hysterische lachbui.

Moet je me nou toch zien zitten, dacht ik grinnikend, 16 jaar en hier zit je op de bank in je grijze slobberbroek, zwarte top en wollige pantoffels aan je voeten met als enigste wapen een honkbalknuppel die zijn beste jaren al heeft gekend. Alsof je daarmee iemand de hersens in kan slaan! Jeez, als pap en mam nu thuis komen dan kan je je echt kapot schamen. Ik grinnikte weer.

Langzaam werd ik rustiger naarmate de uren verstreken, maar die angst raakte ik niet kwijt. De adrenaline stroomde nog steeds door me heen en hield me wakker en superalert.

Ik zag de zon opkomen en besloot dat ik wat moest eten. Ik at mijn muesli op in de keuken en besefte dat ik over een paar uur naar school toe moest. Ik zuchtte diep.

Nu de zon het huis verlichtte deed ik alle lampen uit en toen ik weer terug liep naar de bank merkte ik dat de angst weg was en ik me weer wat rustiger begon te voelen. Ik besloot om te douchen en me klaar te maken voor school.

Voordat ik vertrok controleerde ik eerst of er echt geen telefoonbericht was wat ik had gemist. Ik kon mezelf wel voor de kop slaan dat ik het nummer van mijn vaders mobiel niet wist en ook nergens op papier had staan. Ik was nog steeds ongerust, wat eigenlijk niks voor mij was. Mijn ouders waren nog steeds niet terug en hadden ook geen enkel berichtje voor mij achter gelaten.

Ik wist dat dit een loodzware dag zou worden. Ik had amper wat geslapen en ik was gesloopt door de spanning en de stress. Doordat de adrenaline weg was kon ik amper mijn ogen open houden. Ik had grote wallen en al mijn spieren deden pijn. Ik had vandaag simpele kleren aan getrokken; een zwarte broek, grijs t-shirt en mijn haren had ik los gelaten.

Ik onderdrukte een geeuw en opende de garage om mijn fiets te pakken. Ik liep er naar toe en een paar stappen voor mijn fiets verstijfde ik. Paniek overviel me en ik kon nog net een schreeuw voorkomen.

Ik staarde naar het briefje wat op mijn zadel was geplakt. Op het briefje stond iets in rode inkt. De betekenis wilde niet tot me doordringen en ik las de woorden nog een keer.

'Je bent niet alleen'.

Langzaam namen mijn ogen de letters op en nog slomer drong de betekenis ervan door in mijn hersenen. Ik draaide me vliegensvlug om, maar er was niemand. Alles was dood- en doodstil.

Ik werd bang, echt heel bang. Normaal zou ik me een breuk hebben gelachen om zo'n stom briefje maar na vanavond was het anders. Ik wist dat ik hier weg moest zien te komen. Waarom woonden we niet in een normale buurt waar je buren hebt die niet 5 kilometer verder op wonen? Buren waar je heen kon als je in de problemen zat en er verder niemand thuis was. Waarom moesten we ergens achteraf wonen, in een bos? Ik had het altijd fijn gevonden om hier te wonen maar ik besefte nu pas hoe afgelegen het was en dat ik niemand had om me te beschermen als mijn ouders weg waren.

Ik greep mijn fiets en rukte het blaadje ervan af. Ik sprong erop en ik reed zo hard mogelijk naar school; naar de bewoonde en veilige wereld.


End file.
